Poems of Rekai
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Giving poetry a crack. Gonna be a poem for all 4 then the angst will begin. cuz i love angst, but there will be other emotions just so you know.
1. Yusuke

yo! Me is here. Me owns nothing. right precious...  
  
Lin:You fool! *says big long words that i dun understand* DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE   
  
THE POWER OF KURAMA!  
  
Wish: She should stay away from the pocky and the Kiwi gummies.  
  
*eyes watery* WHY DO YA'LL KEEP EATING ME!! *Kazima's name is Kiwi*  
  
lin:Kazima...i need gummies....c'mere  
  
Wish: RUN LIKE YO' MOMMA!!  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Duo: we interrupt the craziness to bring you...the poems.  
  
I am strong.  
  
Yet I'm weak.  
  
I lead.  
  
Yet I follow.  
  
I am fearless.  
  
Yet I'm scarred.  
  
Lives rest on my shoulders.  
  
Yet my life rests on theirs.  
  
It started so long ago.  
  
Yet it seems such a short time ago.  
  
The child would die from the speeding metal.  
  
Yet it was I that died.  
  
It didn't bother me.  
  
Yet it bothered them.  
  
My rivals did not miss me.  
  
Yet one did.  
  
He was strong.  
  
Yet he needed me.  
  
She shouldn't have cried for me.  
  
Yet she did.  
  
She should have been happy, that I was gone.  
  
Yet she was filled with grief.  
  
Mother.  
  
She always said for me to leave.  
  
Yet now I was gone, and she wanted me back.  
  
She never cried.  
  
Yet their were many tears.  
  
There was a test, I had to pass.  
  
Yet I failed.  
  
But I still came back, with a mission.  
  
Yet I wasn't ready.  
  
I took two fighters down.  
  
Yet they would join my side.  
  
I got my first mission.  
  
Yet it wasn't mine alone.  
  
He came.  
  
Yet he was unaware of the fate.  
  
I should have fought the hell Demon.   
  
Yet it was he, that went.  
  
He should have been careful.  
  
Yet he was on the ground broken.  
  
I shouldn't have cared.  
  
Yet I did.  
  
I didn't understand.  
  
Yet I did.  
  
He should have died.  
  
Yet he lived.  
  
I should have lost.  
  
Yet I won.  
  
My missions were long, and emotionally overwhelming.  
  
Yet I was happy, for the first time.  
  
I am Happ 


	2. Kuwabara

I have walked with my head held high.  
  
Bitter days roll on, and I laugh at the sky.  
  
Most despise me.  
  
But they are blind, they do not see....  
  
Who I am.  
  
I am me.  
  
I am myself alone.  
  
As i fight it feels like I must atone,  
  
For the way I am.  
  
I am stubborn, and some say stupid.  
  
But you a blind, to the real me.  
  
You do not wish to see.  
  
I have pain.  
  
That makes up for my "loss of brain."  
  
Sometimes in the end,  
  
The cruelest people are your own friends.  
  
I have honor, towards my fellow man.  
  
But they don't acknowledge who I am.  
  
I smile, saying I'm content with my home.  
  
Every night I go home alone.  
  
My sister thinks,  
  
I don't mind if she drinks.  
  
And the ghosts are all I have to keep me company.  
  
There are many,  
  
So I am never alone.  
  
In my home.  
  
So I fight.  
  
To forget my nights.  
  
Yet they are blind when it comes to me.  
  
They don't see.  
  
Who I am.  
  
The dumb one.  
  
Who I guess, they think is numb.  
  
Though I smile, and make my dumb comments.  
  
They don't know my torment.  
  
I have honor, and believe in justice, and hope to be in the right.  
  
Yet I'm always just out of the light.  
  
They are strong,  
  
And their lives are long.  
  
My time is ending soon,  
  
And though they call me a baboon,  
  
And make there jests.  
  
They'll one day recall me as the best.  
  
Not at strength.  
  
Not at wit.  
  
Not at courage.  
  
But as a friend.  
  
Who will protect them to the end.  
  
But for now, I'll sit.  
  
Let them mock my wit.   
  
And take comfort that they do care,  
  
Though there words I can't bare.  
  
And time rolls bye, and I fade.  
  
Like the night does to the shade.  
  
I laugh, sadly as they don't seem to notice.  
  
that I'm old now, and Will be gone, and I'm sure they'll miss,  
  
This incapable warrior, Who if lucky, The Lord will let me have a samsara,  
  
Hopefully my friends will never forget Kuwabara. 


	3. Hiei

I am dark.  
  
Stay away.  
  
The night is my light, my way.  
  
Stay away.  
  
Fire, ice...both are me.  
  
stay away.  
  
Emotions, something only humans need.  
  
Stay away.  
  
The fool, I will one day kill.  
  
Stay away.  
  
The half-ling, I'll soon forget.  
  
Stay away.  
  
The fox, one day I'll disown his friendship.  
  
Stay away.  
  
Don't come near me.  
  
Stay away.  
  
My red eyes don't miss a thing.  
  
Stay away.  
  
Don't you take another step.  
  
Stay away.  
  
I don't need that thing called friendship!  
  
Stay away.  
  
Take your petty emotions, those feelings!  
  
Stay away.  
  
I DON'T WANT TO CARE FOR ANY OF YOU!  
  
Stay away.  
  
I AM NOT GROWING FOND OF MY SPATS WITH THE FOOL!  
  
Stay away.  
  
I AM NOT RESPECTING THE HALF-LING!  
  
Stay away.  
  
I AM NOT CARING FOR THE FOX, MORE THAN I THOUGHT I COULD!  
  
Stay away.  
  
No one can touch the forbidden one...  
  
Stay away.  
  
Why do you try?  
  
Stay away.  
  
Let me be.  
  
Stay away.  
  
Why would you want...a friend like m 


	4. Kurama

I am A demon, who made a mistake.  
  
A human mother I did take, someone I cannot forsake.  
  
I was not meant to care.  
  
But mothers...have that stare.  
  
Eyes like a dove,  
  
Filled with undying love.  
  
First I was cold.  
  
She did scold,  
  
But I was never gonna care.  
  
Never about that loving stare.  
  
When I was young,  
  
My mischief had begun.  
  
A mirror on a wall,  
  
Like humpty dumpty had a great fall.  
  
I was swept away,   
  
And the glass it did spray.  
  
Red lines on my skin,  
  
Looked up to see my sin.  
  
Mother was covered in red,  
  
I screamed don't be dead.  
  
That stare,  
  
of a mothers care,  
  
Eyes were open.  
  
My repenting, would begin.  
  
"My son, I love you."  
  
"..Mama...I love you too."  
  
That is a demons mistake.  
  
To have someone you cannot forsake.  
  
I made this crime,  
  
Three more times.  
  
First was dark and cruel,  
  
Calm face, forever cool.  
  
Next was a boy, or so I thought.  
  
But a lesson he did taught.  
  
That he knew the stare,   
  
Of a mothers care.  
  
The last was a surprising one,  
  
Forgive me but at first glance, he seemed dumb.  
  
I did learn, of his heart,  
  
a heart that had a start,  
  
But no end.  
  
So these are my friends.  
  
But I will never forget my first mistake.  
  
Of a mother I did take.  
  
And I hope I have that stare,  
  
To show her I care. 


	5. Death

Spoiler for the dark tournament end. Yeah my poems aren't too good. but oh well. I was never cut out for this stuff.  
  
He fell today.  
  
I watched.  
  
He was running towards the monster.  
  
I watched.  
  
He was telling me to fight, Touguro could not kill me.  
  
I watched.  
  
I was in pain, and I called out too him.  
  
I watched.  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Koenma...WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO STOP HIM?!  
  
I watched.  
  
He raised his sword above his head.  
  
I watched.  
  
I saw nothing else only him.  
  
I watched  
  
His pride, his honor, and his love spread out, for everyone to see.  
  
I watched.  
  
Yes, love.   
  
I watched.  
  
That was what he gave, his senseless love.  
  
I watched.  
  
My dearest friend.  
  
I watched  
  
Touguro smiled, his hand was a blur.  
  
I watched.  
  
The hand was through his chest,  
  
I watched.  
  
He pushed his hand further into my best friend.  
  
I watched.  
  
He pulled it out, and the red rush came.  
  
I watched.  
  
He smiled.  
  
I watched.  
  
He lost the idea of an Honorable death.  
  
I watched.  
  
He lost his pride, being struck down by one blow.  
  
I watched.  
  
But...his love still remained, and that smile.  
  
I watched.  
  
"Urameshi..."  
  
I watched.  
  
He choked, and red blood sunk in the dirt.  
  
I watched.  
  
"I did my best. You gotta beat him, for us. Don't let my death be in vein!"  
  
I watched.  
  
I smile, a wince of pain.  
  
I watched.  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
I watched...my best friend be slain. 


	6. Yusuke's gone

So you watch under the bightest star,  
And wonder where has he gone.  
Has he traved far?  
Is he well fed?  
Is he happy?  
Or can he be dead.  
  
A girl looks out at the moon.  
Her eyes are filled with pain,  
and she prays he'll be back soon.  
  
Red hair stirs in the wind,  
Green eyes starring in an endless pool,  
Hoping this isn't the end.  
  
Some where far away,  
A quiet man stares in the distcance.  
His red eyes seem so far away.  
  
Old woman sits to wait,  
She frowns as she rembers him,  
And tears splash down on her plate.  
  
His bestfriend stares off at the morning sun,  
His face is grim, eyes are hard  
And he wonders what has become...  
Of him.  
  
His eyes fill with tears,  
And he screams out his anger,  
But mostly his fears.  
  
His body is weak,  
Hes lost that spark of life,  
He seems so meek.  
  
His hair no longer up with pride,  
hangs down all over his face,  
His fists clenched to his side.  
  
A man watches from afar,  
Eyes fixed on this pityful man,  
Hes thinking of how is friends are.  
  
He walks so slow,  
bitter sobs urge him on,  
Like hes caught in an undertow.  
  
Takes the defeaten man,  
He hugs him tight,  
Takes his hand.  
  
"Please stop crying."  
  
"Urameshi...your home!"  
  
"I'm home, so stop crying...stop crying." 


	7. Too Bold

The world is cold,  
For a human.  
One can never be too bold.  
  
To bold to say,  
How they feel.  
Throughout the day.  
  
Don't even dare,  
To voice,  
That you care.  
  
Thats far too bold.  
In a world so cold.  
  
Humans, they die,  
And we drop like stones.  
Humans, they lie,  
But thats far to bold of me to admit.  
  
One wrong phrase,  
Can end your life.  
Humans have but one phase.  
  
Deterioration.  
  
Humans, I'm afraid,  
They wrinkle with age.  
Not even my friends, can give me aid.  
  
Their skin it folds,  
And grows dark with age.  
But thats to bold.  
  
Far, too bold to say.  
  
I watch the light,  
Of dawn,  
And I think, 'Is this my last fight?'  
  
Years will pass,  
And I will fade,  
At last.  
  
They will sit, at my bedside,  
Holding back,   
The tears they wish to hide.  
  
But thats much too bold to say.  
  
I will smile,  
And laugh.  
They may ask me too stay awhile.  
  
Just a bit longer,  
Saying their plea,  
To make me stronger.  
  
But thats far too bold to say.  
  
I laugh, maybe I am lying,  
I do that often,  
To keep my self from dieting.  
  
They don't really care,  
Because they've never thought,  
Of my bones being scattered in the midday air.  
  
But thats far too bold for me to say.  
Too bold to tell my feelings,  
which ache at my soul, throughout the day.  
  
I watch them,   
And I ponder,  
How will it be to leave them?  
  
Life is cold,  
For a human,  
That grows Old.  
  
I hope in the end,  
I am remembered,  
As a dear friend.  
  
And not as a human,   
He died with age,  
Just another man to them.  
  
Not someone who was afraid,  
Of the bold things he could never say.  
  
"KUWABARA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yusuke screamed to his friend, who stood still in the middle of the battlefield.  
  
Blood poured from the 32 year old man's body.  
  
His eyes were far off, and his slightly wrinkled face, soft, and sad.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Kurama called too him.  
  
The demon was pouring up, aiming for the human.  
  
Hiei swore, and Killed the demon, injuring himself in the process. He fell feeling a burning pain in his arm.  
  
He glared at the frozen human, and lashed out at him, punching him in the face. Kurama grabbed Hiei, and the angry demon roared, "WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU FOOLISH HUMAN!!"  
  
Yusuke dropped to his friends side, glaring as well.  
  
The group waited for a reply, and then in a gentle whisper, his eyes soft, and looking much older than he was, he spoke.  
  
"Yes...just a human."  
  
The three looked at each other confused.  
  
"Humans...they grow old,  
Days grow too long,  
And nights, too cold.  
  
Humans they age,  
Now will you lead me...  
To my grave."  
  
The human, Kazuma Kuwabara, gave a sigh.  
  
And thus he did die. 


	8. Kurama Is A Rose

Not sure if this counts as a poem but what ever.  
  
Kurama is a rose.  
  
A rose is beautiful.  
But the rose has thorns,  
Protecting its beauty.  
Its a strong defense.  
  
A rose can bring a smile.  
To light up a loved ones face,   
Or just passing stranger.  
  
But a rose can bring pain.   
A rose is thrown when someone has died.  
A rose can represent a sad fare well,  
It does not even have to be a sad one.  
It could represent a short, bitter,   
Snuff of a person's bond with another.  
  
Roses smell heavenly.  
Their aroma will fill the air.  
Calming the anger, soothing the best.  
But, just because it smells nice,  
Doesn't mean its dangerous.  
  
A wasp could be waiting hidden by the petals.  
A poison to get rid of bugs, could be on the rose.  
If the poison somehow gets inside,  
By digestion, or a prick of the thumb, sending a poisoned thorn in,  
A being, could get seriously injured.  
  
Roses appear delicate, and weak.  
They're stronger than they seem.  
Certain roses will wrap around your fence,  
Or start climbing up your wall.  
To get rid of them, you must dig deep to get to the root.  
Or you may not get rid of them ever.  
  
Roses do die.  
They age, or they are picked.  
And they are dead.  
But every spring, or even sooner,  
The roses come back.  
Maybe stronger than before.  
  
If roses could talk,  
Would they share some wistful stories?  
Or possibly, tales of a family that cared for them?  
Maybe they could be humorous,  
Telling us all the odd strange events in their lives.  
  
Over all, roses are more than what they seem.  
They are weak, yet they aren't.   
They die, but will always return.  
They are lovely, but dangerous.  
Roses, are a mystery.  
You can never know too much about a rose.  
  
Kurama is a rose. 


	9. Kuwabara Is Jaded

I am not so young anymore,  
  
You can take my memories,  
  
And spread them around the world.  
  
My soul had become jaded,  
  
from over use.  
  
If you were to take it away,  
  
It would stand nude in front of you all.  
  
It is a frail thing,  
  
from battle,  
  
from ache,  
  
from life.  
  
Some would observe the soul,   
  
and admire it for what it was.  
  
A soul.  
  
Some would take my soul,   
  
and cast it to Hell,  
  
rather than sparring it a second glance.  
  
Some would cry,   
  
and gently caress my soul.  
  
For it is damaged.  
  
It is jaded.  
  
My soul is human,   
  
and has its limits.  
  
You can stretch it out,  
  
and see the ache,  
  
the laughter,  
  
of my life.  
  
But you will also see the truth.  
  
I am human,  
  
and I will die.  
  
There are other Jaded souls around me,   
  
three, of whom I care for most.  
  
And while my naked soul,  
  
gets wrapped up,   
  
and finally stowed away,  
  
Their souls,  
  
will be forced to stay.  
  
There is no, "rest" for them after 100 years.  
  
Time that by another 500,  
  
and you'd be closed.  
  
Their souls are more jaded than my own,  
  
they are riddled with holes,  
  
as if moths have eaten their way through.  
  
My soul may be jaded,  
  
But it won't last.  
  
Unlike my friends,  
  
for if you stretch out my memories,  
  
of my past,  
  
you will see,   
  
that they are more jaded,  
  
than me. 


	10. Genkai's Wisdom

My eyes are wide,  
But they're old.   
I've seen it all,  
And I'm far too bold.  
  
At first glance,  
You may snub me,  
But if you give this old woma a chance,  
I will show you things you can't imagine.  
  
I've trained a punk kid,  
Gave him some goals,  
And a chance to live.  
He is very special to me,  
  
Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
If I had a son,  
It would be him,  
I train him under the sun,  
So that he'll survive the night.  
  
He is my child,  
My ture son.  
He is very wild,  
But his heart is kind.  
  
This dear boy of mine.  
  
He has a mother, I know.  
Yet I beleive,  
She's to drunk to know,  
How great he truely is.  
  
He is not the only one,  
I care for,  
There are several someones,  
who touch my old heart.  
  
A boy tall and proud,  
Raises his hands,  
Shouts outloud.  
  
He is kind,  
I have never seen,  
one ogf his kind...  
  
Heart is pure,  
Made of Gold,  
And I'm sure,   
that he'll liveto tell,  
Of all the great adventures he held.  
  
His eyes are bright,  
its a shame this kind soul,  
lives to fight.  
  
I know I am a parent to him,  
For his parents are in the ground,  
Thanks to a man in black's, sin.  
  
I told him, before I died,  
He had a good heart,  
And to use it with pride,  
  
He's a good boy, Kazuma Kuwabara.  
  
These two are my children.   
  
The ones I would have liked to have,  
With the man I love,  
One who I can never have...  
again.  
  
But maybe, when my days end,  
I'll meet up with him,  
And we'll be together again.  
  
For now I'll sit here,  
Silent and stable,  
Calmly drinking my tea,  
And I'll watch them,   
Two young boys with their play.  
I'll always think of them,  
Even in Death...  
  
So I ask you two,  
Please...  
  
Remember me. 


	11. Today's Not The Day

I can't seem to find myself.  
  
Falling so deep in unwanted sin.  
Waves of torment to big to handle.  
Just let it all end.  
  
Try to fight the tide, gotta climb,  
Being overwhelmed, once again.  
What was my crime?  
  
...What have I done...?  
  
My battles are too long,   
And will eventually fade.  
My legend changed into a song.  
  
I know there are people out there,  
I hear them,  
and I think they care.  
  
Leave me be,  
let me rest,  
In my blood red sea.  
  
There is no release for me,   
no helping hand!  
Just go..let me be...  
  
lost at my sea.  
  
"Hiei! Hiei!" Kurama shook his friend desperately. Yusuke knelt down and took his arm. "Kurama...he won't wake up."  
  
"HE'D GOT TOO! GET OUT OF THIS COMA HIEI!" Kurama slapped his friend hoping to wake him. Hiei's cheek turned pink and nothing else happened. "He won't wake up..." Kurama sobbed.   
  
Yusuke squeezed his shoulder, "I know. I know."  
  
The walls are closed around my frail existence,  
The friend I once knew are faded away,  
I don't even stand a fighting chance.  
  
Red turns gray,  
Skin turns to ash,   
And my night turns to day.  
  
One day, I'll find a way,  
too leave my sea,  
but leave me alone...  
  
Today's not the day. 


	12. Yesterday

Lets leave today,  
Turn back the clock,  
Take me back to Yesterday.  
  
To where they are,  
My dear friends,  
Who aren't so far...  
  
So far away I can't reach them.  
  
I was young and foolish,  
Taking for granted,  
All those times I got to be childish.  
  
In the morning sun,  
Just a good time to hang,  
or maybe run,  
From a demon gang.  
  
Yes, that was yesterday.  
  
See these tears,   
Lets go back, to when   
They were only fears.  
  
I'll watch them more carefully,  
See the tease, and joke around,  
And remember when it was "We."  
Instead of Me.  
  
Lets go back,  
Before the attack.  
Lets go back.  
  
To when you where free,  
When it was four,  
Instead of just me. 


	13. Another Day

I watched him fall,  
And that monster,  
Made him crawl.  
  
He was in pain,  
Suffered so much,   
His efforts in vain.  
  
Then the Monster decided to kill me.  
  
I froze...I didn't want to die.  
I wanted to live!  
How could I say good-bye?  
  
He screamed with rage,  
We were friends,  
And we were supposed to age...  
  
Grow old.   
Be grumpy men,  
Telling stories of old.  
  
He did his best,  
Cried with pain,   
As he was struck in the chest.  
  
Blood was everywhere,  
How could I.   
Stand in fear?  
  
Watching him spit,   
Out his blood,  
My heart dropped into an empty pit.  
  
Why...  
How could I stand here!?  
Just...let him die.  
  
My friends stood their ground,  
Ready to protect me,   
And I steeped forward, making little sound.  
  
"Stay back guys, I'm going alone."  
  
"Kuwabara!"  
  
"Have you lost the ability to even think? Go out there and you'll die!"  
  
I gave a small laugh,  
Trying not to show,  
How my heart was breaking in half.  
  
"Koenma...make a place for me, and make sure my wake was as good as his..."  
  
How will they remember me?  
What shall their memories hold?  
Why will they remember me?  
  
I let loose my power,  
Now's the time,  
My final hour.  
  
My only family is in the stands,  
God take care of her,  
Give her a hand.  
  
My friends,   
They've been with me,  
From beginning to end.  
  
For so long,  
They put up with me,  
Maybe its time to move on.  
  
Where I'm going,  
Will be better than here,  
Not time for showing,  
My darkest fear.  
  
I know I'll die,  
Time to run,  
Don't let them cry.  
  
My death,  
Will be better than his,  
So now I'll hold my breath...  
  
I WON'T WATCH THE MONSTER DESTROY HIM!  
  
"KUWABARA!!!"  
  
"HUUHH...." Wide eyes, and a sweaty face. A dark brown hand pushing into his chest. "Ah...uhh..."  
  
Its so cold.  
Funny...  
Now I wonder why I was so bold.  
  
It hurts,  
I want nothing more,  
than to hit the dirt.  
  
"Okay Urameshi..." A red flow pours out pink lips, "I did what I could. Now its all on you. Beat him for all of us! Make my death count...Yusuke." A heavy sigh, and a body hits the earth, as one watches frozen. As one walks away. And as three dash forward.  
  
I said my last...  
My last words,  
Now this is all in the past.  
  
Its colder than I thought,  
will I ever be warm?  
Some reason I seem to be caught...  
  
I'm not going away.  
In fact...  
I think I may live another....  
  
Day. 


	14. Bang, I'm Dead

They hate me.  
  
I see it in their eyes.  
There hearts, their souls,  
they tell me lies.  
  
I'm do not matter,  
I am nothing,  
Someone with annoying chatter.  
  
Am I a pain?  
Why do they tease and say,  
"I lack a brain."  
  
I watch them,   
and want to shout,  
I can hear them.  
  
I'll die one day,  
but they won't care,  
they won't want me to stay.  
  
Why am I hated?  
My life...  
I am hated.  
  
I'll accept my destiny.  
I won't shed a tear.  
there isn't any,  
love, only a fear.  
  
They hate me.  
  
I always wanted friends.  
But I lied to myself.  
Time to make amends.  
  
I feel nothing in my hand,  
not even the feel of steel.  
This death, shall not be grand.  
  
My dream was to go,  
with honor and nobility.  
But I can't, this is my show.  
  
I hate myself,  
from day to day,  
and the only wealth   
I wash for, is for them to say,  
  
I care for you.   
  
The weapon at my head,  
This is it.  
I'm dead.  
  
Now I have time to wonder,  
Is this wrong?  
Am I making my own blunder?   
  
No.  
  
Do not stop,  
once shot, let my gun  
Drop.  
  
My soul cast to Hell,  
Deep in the darkness,   
Deeper than any well.  
  
I close my eyes,  
I don't want to look,  
my chin pointed towards the skies.  
  
Shall it be pain,  
That shatters my existence,  
My brain?  
  
Time to go,  
no time left,  
let it all go.  
  
Will anyone hear this final shot...?  
  
Bang.  
  
I'm Dead.  
  
"Your lucky." The doctor said holding a clipboard. "Your very lucky you caught him about to shoot himself. If you hadn't pushed the gun downwards. he'd have a hole in his head, not his chest."  
  
Yusuke felt tears drip down his face, Kurama and Hiei behind him.  
  
"Why would he do this?"  
  
"His sister says far about three years he's been on 4 kinds of Antidepressants. She told me, he felt unwanted, like he wasn't needed. Just wasted space. He wanted death, and he still has a chance to get it...his pulse is so poor..."  
  
The doctor left the room, and Yusuke placed his head sobbing on Kuwabara's chest. "Come back to me...come back. I need you Kuwabara...Come back..."  
  
Read a rather depressing story...got inspired...la....T_T 


	15. Ugly Inside

Don't tell me I'm perfect,  
  
Because thats not what I am.  
  
Don't say that I'm always kind,  
  
I promise you, thats not what I am.  
  
Sweet and gentle I'll always be to you.  
  
Don't kid yourself, I'm more than what you believe.  
  
Loving and friends, I'll always appear to you.  
  
Well, I'm afraid you've been deceived.  
  
I'm more than you know.  
  
Dangerous, and twisted too.  
  
Ugly heart and soul hidden under my face.  
  
I can be just as cold as you.  
  
Don't you remember?  
  
I was once a demon, cold through and through.  
  
I was a monster,  
  
I can be just like you.  
  
Don't believe what you see.  
  
Not everything is true.  
  
I love pain, and mercy seems, but a waste of my time.  
  
I'm ugly, though beautiful to you.  
  
Believe me "Friend" I'm just as cold as I was then.  
  
=========================  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
The red head was pulled from his thoughts and smiled at Kuwabara. "Yes?" Kurama smiled at Kuwabara. He thought fondly of this copper haired teen. He was the only one that held fear in his eyes around him.  
  
He was smart. Kurama nearly chuckled. He was the only one that knew what he was really like inside.   
  
"Could you...you help me," Kuwabara could barely look him in his eyes, "please?"  
  
Kurama placed a friendly arm around him.  
  
"Of course...my :friend:..." 


	16. Your All A Friend Could Ever Need

THIS POEM HAS SPOILERS FOR UPCOMING EPISODES (which we're not even near yet...-.-() )  
=============================================================================  
  
It was always you.  
Always you...  
  
Somedays I just can't believe,  
That you can't see,  
Behind this lies I lead,  
How much you mean to me.  
  
You keep me going,  
And I try my best  
To keep from showing  
Just how much you help me.  
  
In this crazy life we face   
You've kept me sane,   
Your picture tattooed   
On my brain.  
  
They just don't get it,  
When I say you'd do the same for me.  
They just can't see it,  
When I say I'll die to save you.  
  
They don't understand  
The friendship that we have.  
You always give my your hand,  
Despite the chaos that brings down the walls.  
  
You help them too,  
But they don't even bother!  
Don't even spare a thank you.  
  
Even if They can't see  
Just how much you truly,  
Mean to me...  
  
Just stay by my side.  
Please...  
Just stay with me.  
  
Your all a friend could ever need.  
  
-------------  
  
"URAMESHI HELP! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY PSYCIC CANNIBALS!"  
  
Pedaling on the bike as fast as he could, Yusuke's mind raced, 'Hang on Kuwabara...I'm coming.'  
  
As Yusuke approached them, anger filled him to see his friend bound around the waist, and even tightly around the throat. The two friends locked eyes and for that moment, that 10 second moment, they shared more than words could ever say.  
  
But to cover over the relief of seeing each other Kuwabara shouted, "WHAT? COULDN'T FIND A TWO YEAR OLD GIRL'S SCOOTER?!"  
  
Yusuke glared at him, though a different emotion was behind his eyes, "WHAT COULDN'T GET KIDNAPPED BY THE FORCES OF EVIL FOR MORE THAN A WEEK?!"  
  
das it...thats actually real quotes...they're such dorks. 


	17. Again

Here I am again  
  
Laying so still,  
  
Can't sleep, again  
  
Dead, and not sleeping  
  
Again.  
  
I roll out of bed,  
  
Every single day,  
  
The new day I dead.  
  
Again...  
  
Tortured by words,  
  
Sorrowful plees,  
  
Left unheard...  
  
left in the darkness  
  
Again.  
  
They hate me,  
  
I don't see why I try,  
  
To care, when the hate me.  
  
Always hating...never caring.  
  
I'm always alone.  
  
So in my head I stay,   
  
On my own,  
  
Blocking out the pain...  
  
Once again.  
  
Again.  
  
I hate that word!!  
  
I HATE IT, I HATE IT!  
  
Why again, why that word?  
  
Can't it be the first time.  
  
Why is it again?  
  
It should never,  
  
Be again!  
  
It should be the first time...  
  
The first time I suffered,  
  
First time they hurt me.  
  
My misery left unheard...  
  
Left unsaid.  
  
God, I wish I was dead!!  
  
Their damX words running,   
  
Through my head...  
  
Why is it again.  
  
Only once should they have hurt me.  
  
Not twice, not not thrice...  
  
They shouldn't hurt me...  
  
Aren't we friends?  
  
No.  
  
They hate me,  
  
But this I know...  
  
I'll never be hurt again.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kuwabara taking a swig of his older sisters vodka, he swallowed the bitter taste. He wanted to be loose, and dellusional. He'd never drank before, never. He was underage, and really didn't like the taste.  
  
But today he did. Today he drank.  
  
"KUWABARA OPEN THIS DOOR!!" He heard Yusuke's angry voice as he pounded on it. Kuwabara was using his energy to keep him from breaking it down. His energy fueld by his dispair held up.   
  
"Hiei! Thank God, bust this down, I can't get it down!! WHY CAN'T I GET IT DOWN!" Yusuke was howling.  
  
Kuwabara toyed with the blade pricking each finger. He finished writing his poem and slit his wrists.  
  
The door opened, and Kuwabara was no more. 


	18. Lonely No More

wahahahaha!! i've been challenged to write a non-suicidal poem on Kuwa! So I shall!! I shall!!  
...  
I shall try...o.o()  
=============================================================================  
  
I was so lonely,  
But not any more.  
Now I'm not the only,  
one sitting and watching.  
  
Watching life go on.  
  
I see them smile,  
And I can't believe they stay,  
Even if it's only a while.  
I never felt like this before.  
  
I had friends,  
that stood by my side,  
But it seemed I always made amends,  
For a crime I didn't do.  
  
No ones ever cared,  
For me like this before.  
No ones ever dared,  
To stand up for me.  
  
Like they do.  
  
We fight,  
We yell,  
And out of spite,  
We say things...  
  
We never really mean.  
  
For once in my life time,  
I find my self truly happy,  
So I wrote this rhyme,  
Just to remind me...  
  
I don't have to be lonely any more.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Kuwabara starred at the poem he had created and rolled it into a ball and placed it on the table next to him. If anyone ever read :that: he'd be so embarrassed.  
  
Kurama had suggested he write poems to entertain himself.  
  
Kuwabara was currently in his hospital.  
  
During the battle he got some metal in him, and had to go to the hospital for surgery. He wasn't allowed visitors, but Kurama called him to suggest things to do.  
  
"I'm so friggin bored."  
  
"We thought you might be!"  
  
Kuwabara jumped and turned his head.  
  
He tried to sit up, but cried out in pain. He forgot about the stitches. "BAKA! DON'T MOVE!" Yusuke yelled at him thrusting a cat stuffed animal in his hands.   
  
Kuwabara blinked, "Thanks." His face went red. He really did like it.  
  
"What this?" Hiei pointed at the ball of paper.  
  
Kurama picked it up and unrolled it. "Oh you wrote a poem!"  
  
"Read it Kurama."  
  
"Oh this will be good."  
  
"God kill me now." 


	19. November Rain

request! yay! here you go Dragonflyr  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Lovely kind face,  
  
Looks to kill,  
  
Lips you wish to taste,  
  
A smile warm and kind.  
  
But in his soul,  
  
It rains.  
  
So dark and cold...  
  
The rain.  
  
It's raining on a bad day,  
  
Raining in its unkind way,  
  
On this horrible November day.  
  
The day she was lost.  
  
Mother.  
  
I knew it would come,  
  
Demons live longer,  
  
And her days where done.  
  
But why does it rain?  
  
Rain on this horrible November day.  
  
Rain comes at the wrong time.  
  
Summer, parties, funerals,  
  
Always at the wrong time.  
  
Why must it rain?  
  
Rain on this horrible day?  
  
I loved the rain,  
  
But not any more.  
  
I can't believe I'm still sane,  
  
From this wretched rain.  
  
This horrible November rain.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei glanced at his friend, who sat in the corner, ignoring him. Hiei sighed, Kurama acted like this whenever it was that cold day in November when his mother died.  
  
"Kurama theres something-"  
  
"I hate the rain."  
  
Hiei approached him, and stroked the red heads hair. "Come on Kurama, Kuwabara called. He invited us to his Thanks giving dinner."  
  
"Why does it matter to you? You hate Kuwabara."  
  
"Yes, yes I do." Hiei sighed, "But you need to get out of the house. You look like a damXed ghost drifting around this place."  
  
"I'm not going...not in this rain. Not in this wretched November rain." 


	20. From Rain To Snow

Walk through the rain,  
  
And watch as it begins to change,  
  
Into the snow.  
  
Walk through the rain,  
  
Help me to go,  
  
Bravely, my voice muffled,  
  
By the cold.  
  
Rain turns to ice,  
  
Ice turns to snow,  
  
And in case you didn't know,  
  
Your smile will melt the cold.  
  
Walk through the rain,  
  
Stand and wait for the snow...  
  
Its a glorious thing...  
  
When things change.  
  
Rain to snow...  
  
Timid to brave....  
  
Ugly to beautiful.  
  
So walk through the snow,  
  
And smile content to know,  
  
That though it may rain,  
  
Their will always be a smile,  
  
To warm you even in the snow.  
  
(eh...dun know if its really a poem, but the Makes me think of Yukina talking about Hiei, and making a silent promise to him...eh....hope its ok....) 


	21. Noble In Your Eyes, Not Mine

Laying here close to death,  
  
I wonder about things,  
  
Such as when I'll draw my last breath,  
  
And swallow death like a pill?  
  
Never would have guessed,  
  
That my death would come,  
  
In one final test.  
  
Die noble, or die pathetically.  
  
Who would have thought,  
  
I'd die like a pathetic being.  
  
To me a noble death,  
  
Would be dying in a fight,  
  
I'd gladly take my last breath,  
  
In a battle like that.  
  
But I die pathetically.  
  
Saving the life of someone,  
  
I can't believe it's,  
  
A worthless human....  
  
But why this one.  
  
He's the last person I'd want to die for.  
  
==========  
  
"Hiei! Don't you die! DamXit why'd you save me?!" Kuwabara was yelling at a slowly dying Hiei. His hands were pressed on his chest, and he was forcing energy into the small body.  
  
"You asX!" Kuwabara swore.  
  
Weakly Hiei watched as Kuwabara cried, "Why the tears?" Hiei snorted. "If word gets out I...I helped you..." He coughed unable to go on.   
  
"I'm crying because...Because I never wanted you to die for me!!" Kuwabara was coughing, blood dribbling down his chin. "You deserve to die for a much better cause then to save the life of someone like me." Hiei was startled by this statement.  
  
Kuwabara was swaying as Hiei's wounds were closing.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Kuwabara continued to cough, choking on the blood.  
  
"Stop right there!" Hiei cried alarmed. With the little strength he had he knocked Kuwabara away. Something told him he'd live now, that everything was okay...  
  
Kuwabara continued to cough, and Hiei glanced over at him.  
  
"Why...imbecile...why?"  
  
"Because you deserve a long life...If you died just now, I'd be humbled by that noble act...but you deserve to live a life with nobility, not to die to gain it..."  
  
======  
  
But maybe...  
  
I never hated him....  
  
Maybe...  
  
This choice was trying to show me...  
  
A pathetic death in my eyes,  
  
Was a noble death in his. 


	22. Where Are The Heroes

Tarnished and ruined,  
Fallen from grace.  
Forgotten by all,  
Does anyone recognize this face?  
  
Ugly and cold,  
Day's gone bad,  
Tomorrow turned to yesterday,  
Look at my world, it's so sad.  
  
Forgotten, forsaken,  
You pick which one.  
Old and worn down,  
My days feel done.  
  
Torn between,  
What I know is right,  
And what I must do,  
This will me my last fight.  
  
Abused and hurt,  
Blood on my face,  
Used and unwanted,  
I'm such a disgrace.  
  
What life did I have?  
What was it like before?  
Is hope wasted,  
Is there anything left fighting for?  
  
Where is the good?  
Where are the grand?  
Where are the heroes?  
Where do I stand?  
  
Lost on this road,  
That I've followed round,  
Cold and shaking,  
In these lies I've been bound,  
  
By this ruined, unwanted, used and abused corpse.  
  
((For a fic I never finished, where Hiei killed Yusuke and Kuwabara by mistake, and questioned himself and way of living. Asked what he had done, and how he had gone wrong. Couldn't write the fic, but I could write the poem.)) 


	23. Until This Battle Is Won

I feel so empty.  
So lost and cold.  
My bones are breaking,  
I'm growing old.  
  
I feel so foolish,  
My mind just isn't quick,  
Enough to hold my thoughts.  
My breath is shallow, words are thick...  
  
With pain.  
  
Fading away,  
Would be a blessing,  
Dying today,  
No one would be missing,  
This once foolish man,  
Where a soul did play.  
  
I want to die.  
I want to leave.  
So tired of this,  
Life I lead.  
  
I feel cold,   
And my heart aches,  
More than I can bare.  
My bones shake,  
Just thinking,  
Of another day out there.  
  
Living when I wish to die.  
Breathing when I wish to stop.  
Speaking the truth when I wish to lie.  
Fighting when I wish to surrender.  
  
Why am I not dead?  
Why do I fight the sorrow?  
Why do I keep walking?  
Why do I face tomorrow?  
  
Because they can't do it alone.  
  
So with this pain,  
In my bones and heart,  
I'll keep going.  
Always with a start,  
And no end,  
  
I'll keep fighting,  
Until my body bends...  
  
Until, my mind fades,  
My breath stills,  
And several shades,  
Of blue I do turn...  
  
I'll keep on marching,  
At their sides,  
Until old wrinkles,  
Show, and I can't hide....  
  
Hide my pain away.  
  
Take my hand courage,  
Hold my quick faith,  
Kiss my brow love,  
And lead the way friendship.  
  
I'll follow you...until my dying day.  
  
========  
  
"Ready for this?"  
  
Kuwabara was snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to look at his best friend. His face was set, looking grim, but eyes burning, ready to fight. There was a softness there that whispered to him, "What are you doing here?"  
  
An older Kuwabara, well into his forties, grasped Yusuke's wrist.   
  
While one had aged, the other remained forever young.  
  
"Yes." In his eyes, they whispered back, "I'm here to fight, and stand at your side." But from the red, slowly graying, haired man out his lips these words passed...  
  
"I'm here to fight with you, and stand at your side. Until this battle is won and my days are done. I'm here to stand with you," He smiled, just as he always had, "And that's all you need to know." 


	24. A Path With No Song

The road is long,  
And the path twisted,  
But instead of song,  
You chose screams.  
  
It was your fate,  
To fight like this,   
To face the hate,  
To fight the storm....  
  
Your just like me.  
  
I will smile for you,  
And hold you in my heart with pride,  
Until this old woman's days are through.  
And I give you my faith.  
  
You will win your fights,  
You will cease the storms,  
That plague the dark nights,  
And you will be victorious.  
  
Your road is long,  
With twisted paths,  
And no song,  
But there is help and hope.  
  
You have friends,  
That will guide you,  
Stick with you to the ends,  
Of all the rough times,  
You must always face.  
  
You will find your song.  
  
And I'll be here,  
To stand at your side,  
Not to cheer,  
But to just be here.  
  
When you need help,   
But just don't know it.  
Don't you worry,  
Every day is a step closer,  
To that Song. 


	25. I Pray

I pray that you'll be wise,  
  
I pray that you can hold on,  
  
I pray that you'll survive,  
  
But most of all...  
  
I pray that you'll come home to me.  
  
Its always been us,  
  
You and me,  
  
the two of us,  
  
My little brother and me.  
  
Now it seems as if your off to war...  
  
Every day facing nameless demons,  
  
Sometimes I wonder if you've forgotten our,  
  
Happy times together before this.  
  
Sometimes I blame him...  
  
Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
Yes him.  
  
Your best friend.  
  
Once you met,  
  
You always fought,  
  
You still do I bet...  
  
Then one day it seems,  
  
You were thrust into,  
  
This world of twisted dreams,  
  
Hellish nightmares of battle...  
  
Don't you know I can hear you scream?  
  
I pray for your safety,  
  
I pray you'll come home  
  
I pray you'll remember me,  
  
And I pray...  
  
That maybe,  
  
One day...  
  
You'll be thrust back into the real world....  
  
Away from the Hellish dreams...  
  
=======  
  
"Shizuru!!"  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, the young woman turned seeing Yusuke holding Up Kuwabara, and a young boy she would find out was called Matari. Her brother was beaten, and face bruised, blood dripping down his hand, and smeared on his body, soaked to the bone from rain.  
  
"What happened?" Shizuru asked rising quickly.  
  
"This guy!" He jerked his head towards the other boy, bleeding much worse than Kuwabara. "Bring them in." Genkai sighed, as Shizuru took Kuwabara, and laid him onto the ground.  
  
Shizuru looked up at Yusuke's concerned brow...  
  
=======  
  
Some times I don't blame you...  
  
Because I know, you'll protect him,  
  
And he protects you...  
  
But I pray,  
  
You both will see,  
  
One more day. 


	26. Where Are You

I see it every night.  
  
I hear you scream every day.  
  
Its there when I wake.  
  
Let me be, go away...  
  
No...Please don't...  
  
I don't want to forget you.  
  
I can't...Please don't leave.  
  
Why You?  
  
Of all people why you?  
  
You were strong!  
  
Unbelivably so...  
  
Why did it have to be you?!  
  
Where did you go?  
  
Was it fate,  
  
That decided,  
  
That one man's hate,  
  
Would take you away?  
  
Just like that....  
  
It's just not fair,  
  
Where are you now?  
  
I still care,  
  
About all the things...  
  
We'll never get to do.  
  
No more fights,  
  
No more comfortable silence,  
  
No more sneaking out in the night,  
  
And no more you.  
  
That is the thing I miss most about you...  
  
This is a poem for Kurama talking about Hiei's death, requested by bluesub67 


	27. I Leave This Note Behind

I leave behind this note,  
  
To say my last good-byes.  
  
I leave behind this note,  
  
To say farewell.  
  
I know I shouldn't end,  
  
It this way,  
  
I know in the end,  
  
It would have been better...  
  
To do this face to face.  
  
I just can't...  
  
So I leave behind this note,  
  
And I ask don't forget me,  
  
I leave behind this note,  
  
And I think of your faces.  
  
I remember all of us together.  
  
We were the best friends.  
  
Brothers.  
  
But not anymore.  
  
I leave this note behind,  
  
So please don't forget me.  
  
Fate make them understand, be kind...  
  
And let my friends remember me.  
  
1234  
  
Yusuke placed the letter down sighing. Setting it down on the table, it telling the tale of what he was about to do. About how Yusuke planned to go alone to face the dangers, so he could save his friends.  
  
He left his room, and looked inside the room where his best friend slept. He saw his best friend, completely covered by the covers, and sighed. He smiled his thoughts going to Kurama and Hiei.  
  
1234  
  
So I leave them all behind,  
  
To face a great destiny,  
  
Their smiles will stay in my mind,  
  
And give me courage for what I must do.  
  
Dear friends of mine....  
  
May our memories never....  
  
Be left behind. 


End file.
